Sadistic Hands, Loving Heart
by XxTheTigerPrincessxX
Summary: Lovino Vargas was having trouble with his brother Feliciano. Not only was he his fratellino's sex dog, but he found that he fell in love with the sadistic Italian. What is a big brother to do? Rated M for smut and sadistic tendencies. AU.
1. Sadistic love

**[Hello all ^^ This is my first fic, so to be honest I'm a bit nervous. Well to sum it up, This fic has Italy (Feliciano) as a sadistic seme towards his older brother, Romano (Lovino). This is mature, so I ask that if you no like, you no read. Thanks To all who have decided to read my fic, I sincerely look forward to your insights. **

**I do not in any way, own Hetalia or its characters. I am simply a fan, who has a scary amount of things in common with Romano.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

* * *

_Honestly! I don't understand him, one minute he's cute and cuddly, but the instant we're alone he goes all evil and shit!_ Romano thought angrily, stomping into his room, and slamming the door behind him. _I mean seriously, I'm older than him! He should learn to respect his elders._

"Aargh!" he shouted rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I'm starting to sound like Canada… and nobody even knows Canada! It's like he's invisible or something!" Pouting, he went and looked in the golden mirror that hung on the turquoise walls of his bathroom. He was growling and muttering to himself about fucking fratellinos and their fucking habits, when Italy walked into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Fratello~" cooed an overly innocent voice, but Romano knew better, this cold sadistic bastard was evil. Feliciano grinned at his older brother's wary look.

"Fratello~ Why don't we take a bath together, the way we used to as kids?" he asked, a cruel look on his beautiful face.

"I believe I'll pass, I don't need a bath, or a shower today," Lovino told the boy. He knew this twisted boy was up to something, and that it would harm him in some way. Feliciano made an adorable pout and slowly walked out of the room. The instant Feliciano was in the hall he locked the door.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Lovino walked over to his computer and turned it on. After logging in he got on the site _poetryandme _and logged into his account, _Lilacsandsummer. _This was his secret, the one thing nobody knew, the one thing he truly adored (other than tomatoes of course), was poetry. Yep poetry. The first poem on his page was called _Sadistic love_ and it was, sadly, about him and Feliciano.

**Sadistic love.**

_So cruel to me,_

_Yet my heart still beats._

_So cold to me,_

_You still can't see._

_You've stolen my heart_

_Shattered my body_

_And left me alone at night._

_You've broken my soul_

_And killed my spirit_

_Oh so many times_

_I'm older_

_And supposed to be your protector_

_But the one who needs protection is me_

_Cruel and cold love_

_That is you and me_

…

_Happily, you torture me_

_Leave me cold and bleeding_

_Why am I the only one_

_With a heart that aches?_

_And why am I the only one_

_That you've chosen to hate?_

_Your embrace is nothing _

_But a game to you_

_Yet to me it makes my heart race_

_Bleeding and aching love_

_That is you and me_

…

_Lost in time it seems_

_Every time you're inside me_

_The heat makes me shudder_

_And want to scream your name_

_But I can't_

_For then you'll leave me be_

_So, I'll pretend that I hate it._

_And hide my bloody tears_

_For your sadistic love_

_Is not what I fear._

_Breathless and lost love_

_That is you and me._

…

Lovino cursed as he read the poem, what had he been thinking writing something so personal? His poems were his heart, everything about him. And once again, he thought about his twisted and utterly fucked up relationship with Feliciano. He knew it was all just a sick game to him, yet he was still in love with the bastard. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered, falling for a prick like that. He decided he needed to get laid, but the issue was: _He could no longer get it up by looking at girls. _So he called the second male he had ever slept with: Antonio.

As the phone rang he twiddled with his fingers, if he got caught in bed with Antonio... He shuddered at the mere thought. On the seventh ring, a scarily cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Lovino. Let me guess, you're feeling lonely and wanna come play video games?"

"...Yeah, sure. But I was thinking more along the lines of getting laid..." Lovino said bluntly into the phone with a smirk.

"Come on over."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

After he hung up the phone, Lovino quickly changed into jeans and an angel wing t-shirt. He unlocked his door and attempted to sneak down the hallway. Just then Feliciano's cold voice called out to him, he was standing in the doorway of his room. His brown hair was mussed, and he was only wearing pajama bottoms, it did wonders to show off his sleek and dangerous body.

"Just where are you going at eleven-o'clock at night, eh, Fratello?" he asked his face blank, but Lovino could sense the anger lurking there. He knew he had to tread carefully.

"I am going to play _Zelda_ with Antonio, not that it's any of _your_ business," Lovino said in his normal impolite tone.

"Ah, Fratello you see it is my business, I do not take kindly to those who touch my things." As he said it, Feliciano's voice dropped to a low whisper. He softly caressed Lovino's cheek, then suddenly gripped his chin roughly. He then landed a powerful and breathtaking kiss of Lovi's exposed, fragile and full lips. He slowly trailed his lips down his neck, nibbling and sucking. His other hand snaked up his shirt to trace his nipple.

Lovi let out a sharp gasp and whimpered. Then the hand that had been gripping Lov'is chin moved to his hair. He yanked hard, and dragged Lovi into his room. Lovi whimpered and struggled against the younger, stronger boy. Then he heard a muffled noise, he turned his head, painfully and gasped. Antonio was tied to a chair, with no pants and a gag.

"A-Antonio?" he asked, he knew it was a stupid question, and he knew what had happened. Somehow, someway, Feli had found out about him and Antonio. And he was terrified. Lovi was shoved down roughly on the king sized bed's platinum silk sheets. Then he felt a hand quickly strip him, He struggled but he knew he wouldn't win. He was soon lying naked on his little brother's bed, trying desperately to cover his exposed body.

"I told you didn't I? I won't allow others to touch what belongs to me... How many times has he entered you? How many times did you run to him for pleasure!" Feli shouted angrily, gripping his older brother's cock. Roughly, sloppily, he sucked and nibbled on His fratello's nipples. He devoted time to each one until they were rock hard points.

His fratello was his, Lovi belonged to him! How dare he let another man inside of him, he and only he had that right. So he would punish the foolish dog that had wandered into his territory. He would show him. And Lovi too, that he was the only one who could truly satisfy him!

The teary look on Lovi's face, the flush of embarrassment, pleasure, and humiliation. It only aroused him more. He was already hard, and so was Lovi. Quickly and efficiently, he flipped his brother over. He slid two fingers into his brother, reveling and impatiently waiting for when that warmth would clasp around him, wanting those walls to pull him in deep, wanting to fill his brother up to the point of screaming. He scissored his fingers around quickly until it was just barely loose. All the while listening to the lewd muffled sounds his brother was making, but he knew he had to wait, the punishment came first. He picked up Lovi and set his weak body on the floor in front of Antonio, shoving his face in front of Antonio's, hard, long cock, which to Lovi, looked as it were pulsing.

"Now then, for your punishment, I'll be watching you... as you suck Antonio," Feliciano told his brother, enjoying the look of stark horror on his face.

Lovi had tears at the corner of his eyes and slowly, wrapped those beautiful lips around Antonio's length, sucking and whimpering Lovi sat there on his knees completely exposed. Antonio bucked his hips forward into Lovi's mouth, making those beautiful tears overflow onto rosy cheeks. He sucked, swirling his tongue and nibbling lightly. Antonio grunted as Lovi took him higher, and higher.

Just then Lovi felt something warm and wet lick his hole, before something hard was placed there. His little brother then roughly slammed his body against him. He whimpered against Antonio.

The feel and sound of that whimper was his breaking point. He came, splattering the inside of Lovi's throat. Lovi whimpered, and tried to spit the bitter liquid out of his mouth, but Feli's had held his mouth shut. His voice whispered in his ear, cruelly, coldly. "Swallow," Feli ordered, he wasn't asking, he was telling.

Slowly, Lovi swallowed, coughing when Feli finally let go. Feli was pounding into Lovi listening to his loud moans, when he heard a gasp. He had found it, Lovi's most pleasurable spot. Ruthlessly, he rammed his cock into that one place, feeling Lovi's insides clench around him, knowing his brother was close.

"Ah~ hmm F-Feliciano~" Lovi's voice moaned loudly.

That voice, that beautiful lust-filled voice almost sent him over the edge. He kept his body moving for another minute before Lovi's body twisted and arched, he called out in a voice that could have killed Feli. Feli grunted as he thrust into Lovi one last time, before releasing inside of him.

Lovi felt his brothers cum fill his backside and whimpered. That's when he heard Feli.

"The best, being inside fratello is the _best_! I could stay this way _forever,_" Feli moaned.

The last coherent thought that ran through Lovi's mind was, _No more, please no more_...

Then Feliciano ravished him, taking back what was his, showing Lovi and Antonio too, that Lovi was his. He tore at him from the inside, broke perfect skin, bruised his arms, neck, legs, and back. Lovi was his, and only his...

* * *

**[So? what did you think? I'm aware that it's rough, But I really enjoyed writing this. The poetry is mine, and I did write it myself. Okay so I think I'll torture you with some ramblings^^ I really like this pairing, because who doesn't adore a blushy and vaguely submissive Romano? Italy as seme, Okay who didn't see that coming? It was meant to be! There's no way in hell that Italy is that innocent. I mean they have the fucking MOB! When is Italy gonna show his true colors and rape everyone? That's one episode I wouldn't want to miss, how about you? Thank you very much for reading the first chapter, I am looking forward to your reviews. Say what you're thinking^^ I don't mind3**

**With Lust and hate**

**~Torahime]**


	2. You belong to me

**[ The fact that you are on this chapter, means that you must** **have liked the first one^.^ I am very happy about this fact, and I thank you for your contribution. This chapter will follow up where the last one left off^^ If you have read the first chapter you know that Lovi believes he's in a one-sided love with Feli. But just how one sided is their twisted relationship? **  
**Again I do not, in any way own hetalia or its Characters. **  
**I am looking forward to your opinions 3 **

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime] **

~.~.~.~

_.__**...You Belong To Me**_

_I'll tear you up  
Beat you down  
And make you scream my name  
Just looking at your face  
Drives me completely insane  
I'll monopolize you  
You belong to me  
I'll completely destroy you  
I am all you will ever need  
I'll make you cry  
So you won't learn  
My heart belongs to you  
Yet you are the one thing I can never earn  
I'll leach your warmth  
Bruise your skin  
Leave bite marks in my wake  
I'll be cruel to you  
So you never see  
All you'll understand  
By the time I've had my fill  
Is that you belong to me_  
_-and you always will_

Lovi woke up with a pounding headache, and one hell of a cottonmouth. He sat up and groaned, his entire body ached, right down to the marrow. When he finally looked around at his surroundings, he realized he was in his little brothers bed, naked, and...wearing handcuffs. Antonio was nowhere to be found, and after last night, Lovino didn't blame him.  
" Ah~ Fratello, I see you're awake, so? How do you feel? You must be in a lot of pain." Feli told him with a cold smile. Lovi tried, unsuccessfully, to glare at his brother. He hurt so bad, how many times had his brother ravished his body before he had passed out?  
His skin was cracked and covered in wounds. The sight made Feli's heart flutter and begin to beat rapidly against his chest. Lovino's beautiful face was flushed and he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was trying so hard to be strong...Poor fool.  
Lovino had always tried to be strong, tried to protect his innocent little brother. Feli knew it must have been hard on him. After all, because of it his beautiful and pure heart had been misjudged. Everyone saw him as a fool with a dirty mouth, he was the only one who knew how fragile his fratello was.  
He remembered once, when he was twelve, and his brother had been thirteen, he had found Lovi crying all alone. He looked as if he were the one that needed to be protected. That had been the first time, the first time he had wanted his brother. All of had hugged him tightly, and kissed him. He remembered all of it, the silk-like lips,the tear stained cheeks,and his beautiful blush. Just thinking about it made his shorts get significantly tighter...  
Lovi whimpered as he saw his brother pulling closer to the bed, a new bulge showing his desire.  
"N-No, please no more." Lovi was pulling away, his back soon against the wall. Shivering he pulled the blanket up around his fragile shoulders. He was terrified, and Feli loved it.

~.~.~.~.~.~Three hours later~.~.~.~.~

"Open the damn door mathew!" Lovi shouted, his red brown hair was pulled out of his eyes by a silver clip, and his green eyes were glaring at the door in front of him. When was that damn canadian going to answer the fucking door? Just then the door swung open to reveal a very flustered Mathew.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his checkered shirt was halfway unbuttoned, showing a surprisingly strong chest, his hair was wet and dripping down his neck, and his blue jeans were unzipped. This was the reason Matthew and Lovi were best friends, no complaint about just getting out of the shower, no casual hello, just a 'What's wrong' . Lovi hugged the taller boy, ignoring the wet clothes.  
"I-" Lovi began, he was cut off when Mathew told him to go inside.

~.~.~Feli~.~.~  
Lovi had run away, looking as if demons were on his trail. Feli almost felt guilty about it. Almost. Feli loved his brother. I was a sick and twisted kind of love, but it was love. Lovi was so beautiful, pure, unblemished, it made him want to break him. To tear his body apart from the inside, to make him scream, and cry, and beg. Feli walked into his bedroom, the room still smelled of the events that had occurred the previous night. He laid down on his bed,his mind he saw in his head was Lovis face when he was terrified, sad, happy,pleasured.  
Almost of its own accord Felis hand roved to the inside of his boxers, feeling the stiffness of his member. Breathing hard, and panting his hand began a rhythmic movement. Up, down, up, down. He groaned out Lovi's name, and came, staining his hand in snow-white liquid. He stood up and walked towards his bathroom, After washing his hands and member, he changed into a T-shirt and jeans.  
_"Two single hearts on fire,_  
_currently on the wire._  
_As inhibitions fade,_  
_a focused moment made._  
_Bruise and bitemarks say,_  
_takes one to bring the pain._  
_As she lies and screams,_  
_her best acidic dreams."_  
His phone sang. Calmly he answered.  
"Hello fratello, what made you call me so soon? Do you miss me?" He asked, his voice sugary sweet.  
"You fucking wish, bastard. I called to tell you I'm staying with mathew for a few days."  
Then all Feli could hear, was a beeping noise as Lovi ended the call.

**[ So? You like? I have some grammar errors, I had a friend beta it last time, unfortunately she didn't help out this time. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I did learn from the best. Sorry guys, no sex this time. *Hides in closet* Please don't kill me? The poem is mine, written specially for this fic. The ringtone for Felis phone was bruises and bitemarks, I figured it fit him well, don't you agree? ^^ Next chapter will be longer, I'm sorry about how short this one is. ^^; Next chapter I'll add some humor. Matthew and Lovi will be playing hockey, this should be fun. Well, please review.  
With lust and hate,  
~Torahime.]**


	3. New love song

**[Hello people, sorry it took so long to get this up. ^^; I've been having a serious lack of inspiration. But! I have done my best! I did, after all, ignore the glorious call of silky sheets, and Yaoi dreams to write this. Therefore your argument is invalid!**

**Once again, I do not in any way, own Hetalia, or its characters.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

_**A New Love Song.**_

_I know that I miss you_

_Beside me in my bed_

_I know that I hear you_

_Your voice is in my head_

_I miss you lips_

_So strong on mine_

_If you call_

_I'll lie_

_Tell you everything is fine_

_Oh how I wish_

_That I could forget,_

_Your face_

_So close to mine_

_So perhaps if I move on_

_Sing a new Love song_

_Maybe then I'll find_

_A heart more suited to mine._

Lovi woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. His nose navigated the way through the large white house. Green plants, vibrant flowers, expensive paintings and elegant furniture, marked his way down the twisting, and sometimes turning hallways. There was no doubt: Mathew was _loaded._ Then again, maybe that's what happens, when your older brother, owns malls all around the world.

As he wandered into the kitchen, Matthews blonde hair became visible over the counter. Mathew turned his head, and a huge grin broke across his face.

"Good morning, Lovi." He said, and then let out a brief 'Damn' when he realized he was still cooking. Lovi was awake enough at this point to realize he was being greeted. He yawned and inclined his head,

"Mattina, Mattie." His brown hair was cutely mussed, and his green eyes sleepily stared at the taller boy. He yawned again and sat down at the table. Then, right as he was about to fall into a grateful sleep, a plate of pancakes was set in front of his face. He jerked back, and blinked down at the delicious looking food.

"There you go!" Matthews blue eyes grinned at him from behind rimless glasses. Lovi picked up his fork, and began eating. Lovi was lost in thought as he chewed.

He could still remember the first day he had met Mattie, it had been eighth grade. Mattie had been a short, blonde, freckled boy with large glasses. Three boys their age had been hitting him, kicking him, and spewing colorful obscenities, even Lovi knew better than to use.

Lovi, being the delinquent he was. Only had to glare at the boys before they ran home crying for their mothers.

"You okay?" Lovis face was turned away as he asked it, but Matthew had known he actually cared. Despite the fact this boy could send three boys twice his size running, without so much as a word, despite the gruff attitude, he knew this boy cared.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, M-My names Mathew, and you?" He asked, stumbling a bit over the words.

"My name is Lovino, Lovino vargas, a pleasure." He replied.

Lovi focused back on the present to find Mattie grinning.

"It's good, right?" He asked

"Of course it is, you are the most amazing chef…Next to your foster-father, that is."

"Are you sure? If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it…"

"Quit going crazy! It's fucking amazing; if I cooked this it would look like charred dog-shit. It would also end up smelling like Alfred's dirty socks"

"Oh…" He smiled at him his white teeth gleaming in the morning light.

"Want to go to the Ice rink?" He asked

"Huh? Sure, I'd love to" If Lovi hadn't been lost in his own world, he would have done the intelligent thing, and refused…After all, what non-suicidal person would ever go skating with Mathew Williams?

Lovi was lacing up his skates, wondering for the Millionth time that day, what the fuck had possessed him to say yes.

He was an idiot, he decided, and not just any idiot, an idiot with a death wish. He stood up and skated to the other side of the rink, waving at Mathew as he passed.

"Hey Lovi, we're going to play a game of hockey, do you want to join?" He asked. Matthew was obviously unaware that he had just asked Lovi if he wanted to die. Asking that question was the same as saying, 'Oh hey, I just got this new gun, want to put it to your head and pull the trigger?'

"N-No I'm good, I'll watch you play though." Lovi quickly said, skating to the benches. He hadn't been sitting for more than five, maybe six minutes before the game started.

"What's the matter princess? Did you break a nail?" A very, VERY stupid man asked Matthew, getting right up in his face.

"What the fuck did you just say to me dick-less? I have a sudden very strong urge to rip your disgusting, shit-eating, cock-sucking tongue, right out of your mouth! You shit-headed, little pussy. What's wrong? Did I make your ass cry already? Aww you look so pitiful, should I give your pansy ass a pat on the back? Hmmm?" Matthew ranted, several other obscenities jumped out of his mouth, running the poor man over without remorse. Lovi sighed.

"That man needs a fuckin' profanity filter..." He mumbled

After two hours of cursing, head-butting, and unfriendly conduct, the game FINALLY ended. Matthew was overly happy, and Lovi…Lovi was absolutely terrified. He was shaking, his eyes wide, looking like he thought he was the one who had gotten thrown across the rink.

"Lets eat!" Mathew said happily, as he dug into his shrimp fried rice. Lovi nodded, delicately picking up his chopsticks, and easily eating the sweet and sour pork that was on his plate. They ate happily, in a companionable silence.

"Thank you very much for dinner Mattie, it was yum." Even as he said it, he was washing his dishes. When he turned he felt a hand yank him backwards, landing on a strong chest with a soft 'oomph' He felt the hand lift his head, and before he even knew it, he was being kissed.

A warm tongue entering between startled lips, light hands finding their way up his shirt, He opened his eyes expecting to see Feli standing there, but no, this wasn't Feli, This…Was…

"M-M-Mattie?" He asked, a rosebud of a blush creeping across his cheeks.

**[So? Do you hate me yet? I honestly wouldn't blame you at this point. Aren't I cruel? XD I'm not really sure what made me put in some CanMano at the end…I feel the hatred! You're all saying "Really? She's gonna fucking stop there? If I could crawl through the damn computer, and kill her, I would…*Evil Laughter*" ^^; S-S-Sorry 'bout that. I'm less afraid of all of you, and more afraid of _animeobssessed001_ for on simple fact: She knows where I live… ^^; Ah, who am I kidding? I just wanted a reason to torture you all. In other words: If you want the _smut_ in the next chapter, you have to resist your urge to kill me. Well, I'm sure my rambles aren't helping you, so I'll quit typing now.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime] **


	4. What reason do we have?

**[Hello all, were you surprised? Yes, I know, fifty percent of you hate me, right? It's all good~ I understand. There will be some smut in this chapter, not CanMano. Don't worry ^^ Also I would like to thank all my readers. I was really nervous, considering this is my first fic, but thanks to all of you I feel happy, and accomplished. ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not, in any way, own Hetalia or its characters. If I did, Prussia would be chained under my bed. ^^ That's all; take care, and happy readings.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

_**What reason do we have?**_

_I want you so bad_

_It burns my skin_

_I need to feel your warmth_

_This is my sin_

_I want to make you mad_

_Make you cry_

_What reason do I have_

_To lie_

…

_I want your touch _

_Your hands on me_

_I need your skin_

_So please touch me_

_I want to make you smile_

_Make you laugh_

_Even if it's cruel_

_I love you with all of my heart_

_What reason do I have_

_To lie_

…

_I need you_

_I want you_

_I'll fill you up_

_Until you collapse_

_You're so beautiful when you sleep_

_It makes me dangerously thirsty_

…

_I love you_

_With all of my heart_

_I need you_

_So rip me apart_

_And if I die _

_In your arms_

_Is it bad_

_I wouldn't mind_

…

_We need each other_

_We'll never say aloud_

_The desire in our hearts_

_Eventually in time_

_We'll destroy each other_

_Our love is cursed_

_But we will love_

_What reason do we have_

_To lie._

"M-M-Mattie?" He asked a rosebud of a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Matthew slid his Tongue over the inside of his mouth. That was when Lovi smelled it, or more accurately, tasted it. _'Liquor?' _ He wondered, _'And just where the fuck did he get liquor?' _Pushing that thought aside for the moment, he slammed Mattie backwards with one hell of a push.

"You seem to be forgetting, that I, Lovino Vargas, live with the king of rapists," Even as he said it he knew Matthew was drunk…And when Matthew got drunk, you ran the fuck _away_.

Matthew glared at him, Violet eyes flashing, and as he started forward, Lovi did the only thing he could do…He ran. Down the curving stairs, through the winding halls, and right out the door. He ran for a few more blocks before taking shelter in the bushes. He pulled out his black and purple cell phone, and then he dialed.

~~~~~~~~Feli~~~~~~~~

Feli was sitting alone, at his table, in his house. Alone. He wanted Lovi back so bad, he'd easily sell his soul to the devil. He was eating pasta, but for once, no joy was beheld, he wasn't smiling, and it tasted…Bland, lifeless, empty.

He wondered why he wanted his brother so bad, but it was obvious wasn't it? He would never admit the truth, never tell _anyone_, about the depths of his heart. He decided, they were _cursed_. He would never gain the heart of his fratello… He would only continue to destroy him, rape him, break him…

"What the hell am I even doing?" Feli asked himself. He gave a laugh, a cruel, cold, and mocking laugh. He hated himself. Yes, he was cruel, but he had never wanted to hold his precious fratello, so painfully.

He had sent him clues, hints, all of it, but Lovi was dense, and he hadn't figured it out. And one day, he snapped. He had thrown him on the bed, entered him, and raped him. He had fucked him until he had passed out. He would break him…

Lovi was jarred out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Quickly he answered.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"F-Feli…"

"Lovi?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What's wrong, you sound like you're afraid, fratello"

"Can you come get me?"

"From Matthews?" He hated that damned Canadian…  
"No, from the gas station on Brook Avenue."

"Why the hell are you there?"

"M-Mattie's drunk…"Feli sighed.

"I'll be there in five minutes" He told the phone. He then snapped it shut. Feli grabbed his keys, and jumped in his Ford explorer.

~~~~~~~~~Lovi~~~~~~~~~

Lovi couldn't believe Feli had been the only one capable of picking him up. He stood at the Station patiently waiting, and when the red explorer pulled up, he jumped in the front seat. The ride home was painfully quiet. It seemed like decades before they arrived at their house.

Lovi dashed into the house, heading for his room, however before he could get there, a rough hand grabbed his wrist. Lovi was slammed against the wall, and a voice, _Feli's _voice whispered into his ear.

"Ti odio, fratello, Ti odio…" His voice sounded almost…hurt? Betrayed? Feli stared at his brother in shock.

"Lovi, are you…crying?" He asked Disbelief crossing his face. Lovi was embarrassed, and ashamed to find that, yes, he was crying. He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't hide his heart, not one more day.

"Y-You may hate me, fratellino, but _Ti amo_, Ti amo! Even if you hate me, I'd give everything for you. With all of my heart, with all of my _soul_, Ti amo!" Lovi was sobbing, falling against his brother's chest. His chest was heaving. He was angry at himself, hating how weak he felt. He was crying, or rather, sobbing, into his brother's shirt.

Feli stared at his brother, he couldn't take it. He wanted him. Now.

Gently, he lifted Lovi's face up, and kissed him. The kiss was different, less controlled. His hand slowly trailed down Lovi's back, leaving him burning from the simple caress. Their tongues danced together, in sinful harmony. Before he even knew it, Lovi was on his waist, straddling him. Lovi licked his cheek.

It was the first time, the first time Lovi had willingly touched him, loved him, pleasured him. Feli felt as if he would go insane, Lovi's erotically sexy face gazing at him with both lust and love…

Feli was jerked out of his trance when he felt Lovi unzip his pants, and reach inside. He shuddered violently, Lovi's hand was squeezing, stroking, teasing… It was almost too much to handle. Lovi ground his hips into Feli's, moaning at the pleasant friction. Then, somewhat shakily, he stood. He pulled off his shirt, trailed his hands from his neck to his abdomen. The slowly, as if he were teasing Feli, he pulled off his pants, his boxers soon followed suit. Feli had already freed himself of his own damned clothes and was moving forward. Pulling Lovi down he gently suckled the older boy's nipple, while his hand was snaking around, to do a much more important job.

Lovi moaned as Feli inserted the first finger, his back arching.

"Aaaah aahhnn F-Feli." He whimpered out. Feli was up to three fingers and was curling them, twisting them, trying to find the right spot.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn" Gasped Lovi, his body suddenly twitching.

"F-Feli that's enough, I need you inside me…" Feli felt his eyelids lower, and let loose what sounded like a satisfied purr.

_I have always wanted him... and now I have him, wanting__** me. **_

Lovi thrust his hips back, searching, seeking his Fratellinos warmth.

Feli withdrew his sinful fingers, making Lovi whimper out a loud

"Mmmphnn"

Lovi shuddered and arches his back, his cock weeping, pleading, needing, and waiting. He waited, but nothing came. With an exceptionally confused face, he glanced at his brother. Feli was smirking, his handsome features mocking.

"If you want me inside of you so bad…Do it yourself." Lovi gazed at his brother, uncomprehending for a moment, then, he realized what Feli wanted. Feli wanted him to climb on top of him, and ride him. Had his brain been working, his defiance would have shouted at him, tell him to hold on to what little dignity he had left. However, at this particular moment, he could barely remember his own name; Much less try to fight the lust induced fog that was surrounding him.

Lovi slid forward, without really noticing he was doing it. He shuddered at the feel of his member against his brothers. He gripped his brothers cock, almost as if it were a lifeline, something keeping him from losing consciousness. He was numb, except for an exceptionally pleasant feeling, in his lower abdomen.

His brothers cock piercing him though…That he felt, he sat there for a moment, not moving, just sitting there with his brothers cock filling up every inch of his ass. Then he lifted, until it seemed he was trying to pull out. Firm hands gripped his slender waist, pulling him down with a force that knocked the wind from his lungs. He whimpered and moaned. Feli had to admit one thing, never before had he heard such a beautiful voice, or felt as much pleasure as he was receiving. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. Feli almost came, hearing the sounds of their bodies slapping together in such a lewd manner… He thrust harder as he pulled those frail hips toward him. His body straining within Lovis clamped heat. Lovi's body was straining, arching, quivering over this, over _him._ It was enough to destroy a mans mind, this luxurious sight, this feeling. As Lovi strained above him, he reached up and wrapped his hands in that beautiful hair, pulling his face closer, until their lips locked.

How was it possible, for a kiss to cause so much pleasure? Lovi wondered as he felt himself come closer, his breath faster, and his body faster, wild, reckless. _I want him._ His vision began to dim as he rode this man, this beautifully cruel creature. Feli was pulling him closer, deeper, taking everything, and giving it back a hundred-fold.

Lovi couldn't take anymore, he closed his emerald eyes, and with a fierce shudder, came.

Feli felt his brothers climax, those muscles clenching him, even as Lovis hands did the same. Feli let loose a cross between a grunt, and a growl, and soiled his brother, filling him completely. This was different, he was no longer sinning on his own, but with his beloved fratello, who accepted it, and didn't run away. Lovi was clutching him, and shaking. He ran his hands down his back, trying to comfort him, soothing him. It took minutes before he realized it wasn't Lovi shaking, it was him.

"Ti amo, Lovi." He whispered, positive the smaller male was asleep. Lovi held him closer.

"Hmmm, Ti amo, Feli, Amante." And for the first time, Feli didn't leave.

**[So? How did I do? I know it took a long time to put this up, and I apologize. School just started, and I just got my computer back XD I love all of you, and I thank you for staying with me this long. Should I continue this? Tell me what you think, also, I will be writing a new fic, here in the future. One always has a right to fall in love, no matter how cruel, sadistic, or cold. Never forget that. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot.**

**Ti Odio- I hate you**

**Ti amo- I love you**

**Amante- Lover**

**Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**


End file.
